Chloe craves Alek's Attention
by RainbowDreamerCupcake210
Summary: Originally this was supposed to be longer, but I don't know how to finish. So, here's what I have. Summary: The Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, you think who is cute!?" Amy exclaimed.

People looked at us weirdly.

"Amy, shut up! People can hear you!" I said and pulled her out of the classroom.

We heard laughing.

"Shut up Alek!" I said.

"That goes for you too Paul!" Amy said.

"We didn't say anything!" Paul said as Jasmine pulled Alek and Paul out of the classroom behind us.

"THen don't laugh when someone is talking!"Jasmine said.

"Don't be so bitchy!" Alek told her.

"Look, I've covered for your ass twelve times this month, don't push it." Jasmine told him.  
I laughed.

I got glares from both Alek, and Jasmine.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and saw a basket ball headed towards me.

I caught it.

"Can I have my ball back?!" The guy yelled with a smirk.

"Sure!" I said.

I deflated the ball with my claws and threw at him.

"You popped my ball!" He said.

"Be lucky I didn't pop your balls." I said.

Everyone laughed.

I slammed my locker shut, and left.

"Chloe! What happened back there? You were happy, and then you just got pissed off!" Paul said as he and Amy came running, while Alek and Jasmine walked.

"I'm fine. I'm going home." I said.

I got in my Kia Soul, and drove home.

I went straight to my room.

"UGH!" I screamed as I threw my stuff down on the floor.

Mom was gone for about two weeks, and here I am home alone when I'm mad enough to kill.

"Chloe?" I heard someone call from downstairs.

It was Amy.

I grabbed my hair tie, and jumped out of my window.

I landed on my feet, and went to my car.

I started to drive away, when I noticed a black car following me.

I pulled over, and got out.

"Alek, why are you following me?! Huh!? Why can't I do something for myself!?" I said.

"I'm your protector." He said.

"I don't care if your santa claws! Leave me alone." I said.

"ALEK! CHLOE!" We heard Jasmine announce.

I rolled my eyes.

Amy, Paul, and Jasmine got out of the car that pulled infront of my car.

"What do you guys want?!" I asked.

"What's your problem?" Paul asked.

"What my problem is, is having people stuck up my ass all the time! I'm tired of not being able to do something, without someone knowing about it. I can't go on a date, because Mr. Protector is always there. I can't get a ride home from a friend with out Ms. Lunitic giving me one. I can't go to a shop for clothes for a date, without you being there. I can't even go to my mom for advice because I can't tell her that I'm a supernatural freak!" I said.

"There's more isn't there?" Amy asked.

"So much more, but I'm not going to go there." I said.

"Chloe, we don't mean to be a pain in the ass." Jasmine said.

"Yes we do!" Alek said.

"Of course you would! You watch hersleep!" Paul said.

"No, I like to annoy her. It's fun." Alek replied.

"Keep it up, and you'll have one less life." I said.

I then got in my car and drove away.

I noticed that they were following me.

I started to pick up more speed and drove to the mall.

Once they followed I decided to have alittle fun.  
I went in the mall, and straight to the clothing stores.

A guy approached me in the dress store.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend has been giving other girls more attention, is there anything here that could help me get his attention back?" I asked.

"Are you looking for Bold Sexy, or just sexy?" He asked.

"Both." I said.

"Oooh Lucky guy." He said.

"Well, most of the time, I'm not noticed, so I want something diffrent." I said.

"I'm Dale." He said.

"Chloe. Now, can you please help me, cause he kinda followed me here.." I said.

"Here you go. " He said.

He handed me some dresses.

They were pink, yellow, blue, black, and Alek's favorite color red.

I went to the dressing room.

I tried on the yellow one.

I smiled.

It was a nice dress.

"Chloe, how does it look?" Dale asked.

I opened the door.

"OMG! You look amazing!" He told me.

I laughed and walked to the 3D mirrors.

I smiled as I looked at my reflection.

"Chloe?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around to see Valentina standing there.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, you look amazing, does this have to do with Alek?" She asked.

"Kinda.." I said.

"He loves you the way you are." She told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, cause flirting with my friends is a good thing in a relationship." I said.

"He's just being him. He's always been a flirt." SHe said.

"I know, but I want my boyfriend back!" I said.

She laughed.

"Then get Red. He loves Red." She said.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"Yeah, now I'll let them know that your here." She said.

I smiled and ran to the dressing rooms.

I tried on the red dress.

I smiled.

It was amazing.

It fit me perfectly!

"Chloe? How does it look?" Dale asked.

I opened the door, and showed him.

"OMG! If I wasn't gay, I would soo date you!" He said.

"Thanks, but I'm taken." I said.

"I noticed. Want more Red?" He asked.

"Please and thank you!" I said.

He grabbed more dresses and I walked over to the Mirrors.

"Chloe?" I heard.

I turned around to see Amy.

"Hey!" I said.

"Holy Cheese! You looke WOW!" SHe said.

"Chloe, I put them in your dressing room." Dale said.

"Thanks Dale!" I said.

"You're welcome darling." He said.

"Darling? Why is he calling you darling?! You're dating Alek!" Amy said.

"He's gay." I said.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

I tried on another dress.

It was shorter, and more tighter.

I walked out there.

"Damn girl! You look hot." Amy told me.

"Why thank you!" I said.

"Want me to let alek know?" She asked.

"Take a pic!" I said.

She took it.

I smiled when she showed me.

"Lets get you a dress too!" I said.

I grabbed Paul's favorite color dress.

It was Blue.

She ran to a dress room too.

"Chloe, darling there are two guys, and a girl here asking for you." Dale said.

I stood on my tip toes.

I saw Alek's head.

"That's my boyfriend and my two friends." I said.

"Oh okay. Who's the boyfriend?" He asked.

"The blonde one." I said.

"Oh okay." He said.

"Yeah." I said.

I opened the door to revile a short tight dress again, but this one had some sparkel on it.

"Chloe?!" Paul asked.

I smiled.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked.

"HOT!" Jasmine said.

"I don't want to see my best friend like that!" Paul said.

I laughed.

I walked over to the mirror.

I looked at myslef and smiled.

"Chloe! This dress is identical to that one!" Amy said.

I smiled.

"WE look hot!" I said.

"Yeah! Now, more or no?" Dale asked.

"More!" We said.

I walked to my dressing room, and tried on a long dress.

I frowned.

"Second thought Dale, I'm done." I said.

"Okay, want to buy any of them?" He asked.

"Not today, but thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He said.

I changed, and walked out of the store.

"Chloe!" Amy said.

I walked to another store.

I grabbed another red dress.

"My name is Tyler, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Chloe. I need something that makes me stick out." I said.

"Okay, is there a reason?" He asked as he look through stuff.

"My boyfriend, he's been flirting with other girls, giving them more attention than me." I said.

"Then here you go." He said.

He handed me three dresses.

I went and tried them on.

"Well?" He asked.

"Amazing!" I said.

"Can I see?" He asked.

I opened the door.

"Wow! Chloe you look amazing!" He said.

I smiled.

"Thank you, now can you take my picture?" I asked.

He nodded.

He took the picture, and I sent it to Alek.

"Well, lets try another." He said.

I smiled, and tried on a long flowy red dress.

I smiled.

I took it off, and changed into normal clothes, and walked to the register.

"All done." I said.

"I hope your boyfriend gives you more attention." He said.

I smiled and paid for it.

"Thanks." I said.

I took the bag with my dress in it, and ran to a shoe store.

I bought two pairs of shoes, and a necklace from a store.

I left the mall, noticing that Everyone was still inside.

I focoused on Aleks heartbeat.

"Chloe?" I heard amy ask.

I smiled and got in my car.

I drove straight to my house.

I took my bags to my room, and then went downstairs and started making dinner.

I heard footsteps upstairs.

Then my front door opened.

"CAN YOU EVER USE THE FRONT DOOR?!" Jasmine yelled upstairs.

I heard bags russling.

"ALEK YOU LOOK IN THOSE BAGS, I'LL RIP YOUR DICK OFF!" I yelled.

I heard them drop onto my bed.

"Something smells good." He said as he came downstairs.

"I hope your talking about the food." Jasmine said.

"I am!" He said.

I rolled my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Alek dug into the pot, ignoring all of the plates and silverware.  
I smiled to myself, but I could feel everyone else glaring at him.  
"Hey, just because Chloe made that, it doesn't mean it's just made especially for you!" Jasmine yelled.  
Alek finished chewing and stick out his tongue at her.  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate and fork, pushing him out of the way and serving herself.  
Amy and Paul got their food next and Alek returned to the pot before Chloe could get there.  
"Eh-hem..." She poke him.  
He looked at her with noodles hanging out if his mouth. "Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can eat all my food." I told him.  
He kissed me and I rolled my eyes.  
"Grab a plate and get me some please." I smiled.  
He made the plate and grabbed a fork, digging in.  
I glared at him and reached for the plate.  
He pulled it back and I quickly grabbed his fork, pointing it at him. "Hand the plate of noodles over..." I warned; I couldn't help myself from smiling and soon I began to laugh.  
He chuckled and nodded, handing me the plate.  
"Thanks," I smiled, taking it to the table and sitting down to eat.  
He slowly looked into the pot again and we all glared at him.  
He looked up at us all surprised. "What?" He chuckled. "I was just looking..."  
"Make a plate and sit." Chloe mouthed.  
Alek sighed and did as he was told.


End file.
